


all the spark to set this place on fire

by teamcap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, i have no idea how to tag this, title from mad love by neon trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap/pseuds/teamcap
Summary: "It was just her fucking luck that of all the people playing she would get Theon Greyjoy."





	all the spark to set this place on fire

“C’mon, Sansa, it’s your turn,” Jeyne urged, pushing her towards the bottle in the middle of the circle. Sansa giggled nervously and reached for it, watching as it went in circles and started to slow down. Anticipation rose in her chest and she kept her eyes focused on the bottle until it came to a stop. She looked up into the face of who it was pointing at and he gave her one of his half-drunk smirks. It was just her fucking luck that of all the people playing she would get Theon Greyjoy. “Go on!” Jeyne was pulling on Sansa’s arm, pushing her towards the closet in the corner of the room. “Seven minutes, we’re timing!” Sansa wished she was half as drunk as her friend was - maybe she wouldn’t think about the fact that she was about to be stuck in a tiny space with her brother’s best friend if she were. She followed Theon into the closet and heard the click of a lock and Jeyne giggling “have fun!”, and turned to face him.

“Little Sansa,” he grinned. “Think it’s fate that your spin landed on me?”

“How drunk are you?” 

“Not very.” Sansa nodded. She wasn’t quite sure what to do - she’d only been to one other party and she hadn’t gotten involved in anything because Robb had been there. She’d never even kissed a boy, and she’d certainly never pictured her first kiss being Theon. “We don’t really have to do anything, y’know. Just mess up our hair and clothes a bit. They’re all pissed anyway, they won’t know the difference.” Sansa was surprised - Theon wasn’t much of a gentleman, and she knew he’d never pass up the opportunity to kiss a girl if she wanted to. She must have looked like she was at a loss for words, because Theon let out a small laugh. “I’m not always an ass.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” she said, and he smiled.  _ He has a nice smile,  _ she thought absentmindedly.

“Look, it’s your decision if anything happens in here. I might be an ass most of the time, but I’m not gonna force you to do anything.” Sansa was quiet for a moment as she weighed her options, then took a small step towards him.

“I’m glad it’s you,” she said, “rather than one of the other guys out there. If I’m going to have my first kiss at this party, I think I’d like it to be you.” She cursed herself silently - she hadn’t meant to say that. He took a few steps toward her and she met him in the middle and then stopped, unsure of what to do. “I- um,” she started, but Theon interrupted,

“Just, uh, trust me. Stop me whenever you want to.” Her mother had always told her not to trust Theon Greyjoy, but she nodded her head anyway, and he put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in. It was nice, she decided after a moment. Theon’s lips were chapped but they were warm and he smelled like cologne and cigarettes. She leaned into the kiss and moved her hands up to tangle in his hair and felt his hands move slowly down to her waist. He pulled her so their bodies were flush and deepened the kiss. She heard herself moan and broke the kiss, taking a step back. Sansa could hear her own heavy breathing, and Theon’s lips were red and moist, his hair messy and cheeks flushed. She was sure she looked the same, and she  _ knew _ her cheeks were flushed when he smirked at her.

“Not bad, Stark. And don’t worry, I won’t tell Robb.” He paused and locked eyes with her. “We should do that again sometime.” Sansa felt much more sure of herself than she had when they first entered, and she smirked back at him.

“It hasn’t been seven minutes yet, Greyjoy.”


End file.
